


「fmkn」秀色可餐

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」秀色可餐

「fmkn」秀色可餐

正睡得迷迷糊糊，就感觉到有什么在自己颈间来回轻嗅，时不时在藏着隐隐搏动的皮肤上轻舔。舔舐的动作轻巧温柔，弄的他痒痒的。中岛心想大概是饿了的bonita爬到了床上来跟他讨食，他便伸手想去揽那只小动物。  
待他伸手过去，掌心碰到的是绒绒的触感——不像是小动物柔软的皮毛，到更像是人的……  
他还没想清楚，手就被抓住吻了一口。那吻顺着他的掌心一路落在前臂、肘窝，最后亲在他上臂的内侧，像是见他仍然没醒，动作越发大胆，那不怎么见着阳光的柔嫩皮肤被犬齿叼住在齿间碾了一会儿，就被使了劲啃住，他吃疼一缩，湿润的舌又缠上来，舔了舔那被咬的地方，似是安抚。  
bonita什么时候学会咬人了？  
中岛只觉得自己脑子里混沌还没完全清醒，那个尚未结束的吻又不依不饶地追上来，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
淘气了知道来撒娇。  
他又想去揽它，那吻便亲在他的唇上。这回他如愿以偿地抱住了正在犯上作乱的小家伙——不对。中岛发觉手臂碰到的触感是男性肌肉分明的背部和手臂，吻也越发深入，舔到了他的牙根，甚至还想探索更多。有只手绕到他身后，握住他的腰，他被这吻的咄咄逼人给逼的害怕起来，下意识地就想躲。没想另一只手也扶住他的后背，他被亲得努力凝聚起来意识又被打得七零八落，见他往后逃，那双手拽着他的腰，他敏感的腿间一下就撞在有预谋卡住的结实大腿上，亲吻适时结束，他的呻吟混着颤抖飘出唇外，挠得人心痒痒。  
他费劲睁开眼睛，就看到一头黑发靠在自己的颈间，整个人都被八爪鱼似的抱住，动弹不得。中岛正想这人怎么有空过来，就看到他抬起头来，合着窗外晨曦的光对他露出明朗的笑，“早啊中岛。”  
他放松下来又困倦地闭上眼睛，胡乱揉了揉恋人那头没有做造型的柔顺软毛，低声应了句早。但还没等意识再次回到黑甜乡，耳垂就被咬住，他被这突如其来的刺激弄得浑身一抖，侧头避开却又被细碎的吻袭击，大有不弄醒他不罢休的气势。  
“中岛。”  
声音和湿漉漉的吻一起落在他的耳廓上，往他大脑里钻。他觉得自己像是被这人轻唤自己的嗓音用软绵绵的棉花糖裹了起来，不由地轻叹一声蜷成一团，想缩进对方怀里。  
“中岛。”  
对方耐心地继续呼唤他，不仅温柔，更像是对他用上了十二分的宠爱，见他不理也不恼，额发被撩起来，额头也被亲了亲。他仍旧很困，被那人搂住靠着他的胸膛听到心跳声更觉安心，忍不住跟恋人撒娇，“……风磨，我好困。”  
风磨又来亲他。  
不同于刚刚的吻，风磨的舌尖上有一丝说不清是何的甜味，他起了好奇心，主动追着舌尖舔了过去。风磨却像是要逗他，不让他再次感受到那一瞬即散的甜，舌尖左躲右闪，等他再反应过来，他整个人都被风磨抱进怀里，随即被狠狠地亲了一口。  
他下意识地动了动舌，风磨渡过来的圆形小球散发着草莓的甜，还有一股在唇齿间散开的柠檬香。  
“好吃吗？”  
他愣愣点头。  
于是被摸了头，“妹妹给我的，说让我带给健人哥哥吃。”  
他眨眼，不明白恋人的意思，却依然先表达了谢意，“……谢谢妹妹想着我。”  
“我妹妹说，”风磨把他揽住让他靠着自己，“这个糖就跟健人哥哥一样。”  
风磨离他很近，唇边一直有一股暧昧的笑意，“像草莓一样甜，像柠檬一样可爱。”  
他忽然就涨红了脸。恋人凑在他的耳边压低了声音，比起妹妹饱含着单纯喜欢的话语到这个人这里就像是被故意使了坏心，变得又像是被调戏，又更像是勾引。侧头过去调整呼吸，悄悄压下过速的心跳，再回头去看那人。  
怎么有空过来？  
他没把这句问出口，舌尖的糖还没化完，他换了边含住糖，抱着疑惑看着对方。被他盯着瞧，风磨也没变神色，泰然自若地让他看个够。末了，还笑着问他，“看够了吗？”  
脸上退下去的热又升了起来。他有点被抓包的不自在，不自觉地躲开恋人的目光，又想起自己没做坏事，把移开的视线又转回去，理直气壮地继续盯着。  
风磨见他不说话，把他拉起来坐好。他还迷糊，带着点清晨将醒的意识不清醒。看到风磨伸手过来的时候，他恍惚想着等下把风磨送走再睡会儿，接着就被捏捏脸。  
他不知这人突然动手动脚究竟为何，那双手就顺着脸颊滑到他的后颈，手指在发梢和皮肤之间抚了抚。他被摸得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，正想甩掉那双手，就听到一声“别动”。  
他便乖乖不动，肩膀手臂也被捏了捏，顺着背滑到腰上。他一下被制住弱点，不自在地扭了扭。风磨对他这反应十分感兴趣，整个手掌都贴了上来，揉了揉他的后腰。他的呼吸都乱了，却还是咬着牙不出声。即便是隔着衣服，掌心的热熨在皮肤上……也让他觉得像是被猎人瞄准的猎物一样，产生了不明显的颤抖。  
他又等了几分钟，风磨慢条斯理地摸过他的肚子和大腿，却保持着那抚摸的姿势没变，手轻放在他的腿上，也没有别的动作了。  
脸上泛起不自然的热度，他微微侧脸，不让风磨看到自己乱飘的视线。  
“稍微长了点肉。”  
像是刚做完什么鉴定，风磨下了结论。  
中岛发现自己的心跳猛地加快，接着就听到正如他所想的话，不慌不忙，却让他如遭雷击，尾椎泛起一阵麻：“健人，我饿了。”  
“那……”他想把自己从风磨的领地里夺回自主权，一点点往后挪，“那风磨应该好好吃饭……啊！”  
没等他挪到半步远就被抓住脚踝，一下失去平衡被掀倒仰躺在床上，那人手劲极大，被拽住之后他挣扎着发现自己毫无挣脱的可能，便放软声音哀求，希望自己的可怜兮兮能让风磨心软放自己一马，“风磨……”  
但看起来毫无作用。  
风磨的手顺着大腿挪上来隔着睡裤揉揉他的腿根，就这轻微的动作也让他牙根泛起一阵酸。他想把腿并拢，却因为刚刚的往后退被抵到床头，做出了个令他羞耻的，暧昧而欢迎的姿势——风磨的腰被他夹住，他视线不及的地方被事无巨细地抚摸，炙热的鼻息在他颈间不断飘荡，喉结也被追逐着亲吻啃咬，他艰难地平复呼吸，却悲哀的发现自己根本已经被猛兽盯上了。  
他的宝贝团子已经变成了小豹子了。  
小时候会甜甜叫他“健人君”的小团子，现在只会在想把他拉下情欲深渊的时候，低低的叫他“健人”。  
想到这里，他的鼠蹊再次蹿起过电似的麻痒，被恋人轻巧拿捏在手里的前端因为脑内莫名回响的一声叹息般的“健人”，硬了起来。  
遭了。他偷瞟一眼风磨，只见他整齐漂亮的眉忽地一挑，意味深长的眼神就往他这边看过来。他躲避不及，被那视线撞了个正着。  
被那双眼睛注视，无论多少次，都会有种……宛如心悸般的颤抖。仿佛任何都无法隐藏，仿佛他的隐晦秘密，都会变成这双眼睛之下毫无保留展现出的光天化日的一切。  
他狼狈地错开视线，声音却不依不饶地追上来，“你想到什么了？”  
中岛自然不可能说。  
因为声音，因为被含在唇齿间百转千回的温柔呼唤，还有仿佛对他投降妥协的叹息，以及充满了渴求的一声“健人”。  
他被深爱着。他被自己也付出了所有深爱的人深爱着。  
每每想到这点，他的心脏就涨满了柠檬糖般的酸甜，仿佛要溢满而出，他不知自己还应该怎样去回应这份爱，只得把自己全身心都交给对方，笨拙地、小心翼翼地拥抱对方，告诉他“我也爱你”。  
他的耳垂又被叼住，湿漉漉的水声在他耳边无限放大，他的脸涨得通红，风磨却根本不给他拒绝的机会，耳朵柔嫩敏感的皮肤被粗糙的舌来回舔舐，整个耳廓都被含进嘴里，接连不断的细微电流在他身体里四处流窜，他的腰也被牢牢握住，暗示意味十足地抚摸。他捂住嘴忍住自己的声音，得不到纾解的欲望被慢悠悠的挑逗，焦急让他眼睛都泛起水雾。  
“你想到什么了？”  
他便摇头。  
风磨见他不肯说也不急，在刚刚的亲吻爱抚里早就解开的睡衣被干脆利落地扒下来，他眼睁睁地看着对方一口咬在他的锁骨上，吻顺着胸膛下移，最后在他的乳尖上仿佛威胁一般，那洁白的齿间闪过一抹鲜红，一瞬即逝。  
他看到那双眼睛，在直直的看他。  
坦白从宽。  
他在朝向自己那似笑非笑的视线里，清楚地读出了这句话。  
可是太害羞了，怎么可能说呢。  
他清楚的看到，风磨的舌在唇上一舔，迅速消失在唇边。接着，他胸膛上挺立的一点就被灼热的口腔包围，强烈的刺激让他的身体猛然一跳，不自觉地磨蹭起来。  
他的声音被手背挡住，只听到可怜兮兮的闷哼混着杂乱的呼吸，随着那双手在前端的揉弄不断倾泻出来。密集的快感从专注被攻击的一点上不断涌到下腹，他硬得厉害，在风磨身上难耐的扭动，白皙的皮肤上渐渐染上一层绯红。乳珠在唇舌的逗弄之下逐渐硬挺，舌尖轻触顶点，牙齿在乳尖上轻磕，整个乳尖被卷进舌头重重一吸，他的身体往上一弹，生理性的眼泪立刻落了下来。  
他求饶似的对风磨投去目光，那人好整以暇地吐出被欺负得嫣红的乳尖，末了还舔了一口才放开。  
“要是……”  
风磨把他虚软的腰抬起来扒掉他的裤子，看到他内裤上湮湿的一小团，露出不怀好意的笑来。  
要是什么？  
他来不及想更多，他的内裤也被一起扯了下来扔在一边，带着凉意的湿润液体就浇在了下腹上。黏腻的润滑液顺着他的腿根往下流进股沟，被开始一张一合的后穴吞了一些进去。  
骨节分明的手指伸了两只到小口上，把润滑液在周围抹开，往里突破了一指，绵密的内里立刻把手指包裹住，风磨像是顾忌着许久没做怕伤了他，在他身体里细细抚摸，寻找着那个让他无数次攀上巅峰的点。  
扩张的滋味无论哪次都不好受，但很快的，他身体里的某个点被手指按到，他一抖，那快感很快过去，轻微的酥麻迅速消失。风磨察觉到他的反应，接二连三地对那点进行攻击，快感如同潮水向他涌来，他的眼前发白脊背发麻，却依然死死地捂住嘴，把呻吟生生截住，变成暧昧的喘息。  
他脸颊绯红，硬挺的前端流出透明的清液，像是要故意逗他一般，进攻的速度却突然慢了下来，不上不下地吊着一口气，他被逼的哽咽着哭出来：“……想要、风磨……”  
手指立刻抽了出去，他的臀缝抵上炙热的硬物，他听到风磨带着笑却显得有几分急促的声音，“再叫我一次，快点。”  
他抽噎着去搂恋人的脖子，怯生生地把恋人抱住，“风磨……风、磨……最喜欢你……啊！”  
炽热的硬物往他身体里缓慢却不容置疑地推进，他一声没来得及咽回去的呻吟飘出来，又甜又软，仿佛发春的猫，他清楚地感觉到身体里的硬物又大了几分。他又羞又惊，伸手想再捂嘴，手却被捉住十指相扣压在身侧，沉重的撞击次次都攻击在他脆弱的点上，他的呻吟变成把两个人都燃烧殆尽的催化剂，他看到风磨眼睛都在发红，觉得自己大概也要被这高涨的情欲给卷进地狱。  
他被抱起来坐在风磨腿上，抓住腰大力挺进。火热的阳物在他身体里不断碾过，耳廓绯红，胸膛上也尽是樱花般的粉，被舔吻过的乳珠红得诱人，呻吟一声高过一声，羞耻让他收紧身体，令他清楚听到风磨一声收不回去的喘息。他惊讶抬头去看，隔着眼前薄薄水雾，看到那双眼睛里落了万千星辰，亮得惊人，却只倒映着他一个人的身影。他的一举一动都被收进眼底，仿佛听到那声柔情似水的“健人”。  
这一想非同小可，他立刻就被逼到高潮边缘。他想伸手摸摸自己，却因为手被抓住失去自由，他崩溃地哭出来，“风磨……射、让我……射……”  
“刚刚……”风磨的呼吸声在他耳边飘荡，“你想到什么了？”  
想到了什么？  
想到在过往的亲昵里，被无比温柔地呼唤着的名字，仿佛变成他永远也解不开逃不脱的死结，因为渴求着风磨，想要更多的被如此深爱包裹着的纠缠。  
“健人……”他哽咽着，“我的名字、风磨……”  
他说不下去了。  
他被狠狠地顶弄，身体里敏感的一点被频频沉重的撞击，快感风驰电掣，他仰着头，修长的脖颈毫无防备地显露出来，一滴汗从他的下颌滴到他的胸口，顺着那滴汗的痕迹舔吻着颈侧的纹理，还没等落到床上，就被舔走。风磨与他交换了一个亲吻，“你的汗都是甜的，健人。”  
他迷蒙着眼神在滔天的情欲里沉浮，他看到风磨也是一身薄汗，忍不住伸舌去舔，舌头品尝一般在唇边一闪，下意识地回：“风磨也好甜……”  
他不知道自己说了什么，紧接着就被抓住身体，就着插入的姿势转了个身，粗粝的柱身在他身体里摩擦，他颤抖着尖叫，随着呻吟声收紧身体，甚至来不及反应，就被扣住腰胯狠狠地往深处顶。  
他的呻吟都变了调，夹杂着听不清的“好深”，炽热进到难以想象的深处，一下一下顶着敏感点戳刺，热浪在他体内轰然炸开，不知何时射在风磨手里，甚至在身下积了一小滩。  
他尚在高潮余韵，身体里的顶弄却没有停下，他哭叫着不要了，前端却又再次硬了起来，后方紧紧裹住硬物，随着一记重顶，身体里流进一股热流，他发出一声无声的尖叫，却没有东西射出来，只流出清液，他支撑不住往下倒，接着就被紧紧抱住，风磨渡了空气过来让他平复心跳。  
“抱歉……”  
他的脸颊被蹭蹭，风磨像是做了错事的大狗狗求他原谅，好声好气地同他撒娇，“没有忍住。”  
柔软的头发在他耳边蹭过，让他禁不住笑起来。他眯起眼睛揉揉恋人的头发，“没关系。”  
“对不起。”  
又被蹭蹭，他抱住风磨，听到他嘟囔“等下会帮你好好清理的”，便又揉揉他的头。  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
他没有听清风磨的话，“什么？”  
“我说，”风磨把视线移开，“……和你在一起，能……”  
他耐心等他说出口。  
“能当你的相方，当你的恋人，还有、还有你的流星……真是太好了。”  
“风磨。”  
他把自己埋进恋人怀里，“我也很爱你。谢谢你。”


End file.
